


After The Dawn

by impudent_strumpet



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Daughters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, I don't know what the daughters' last names are, I'm going to stop now, Lesbians getting pregnant by each other in fiction?, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Nor do I know if they're adopted, Or if this is F!Preg or something, Post-Series, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Short & Sweet, Two Shot, come to think of it, is that even a thing?, old fic, old story, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: A Madoka Magica fan fiction I wrote YEARS ago, that takes place several years after the events of Madoka Magica...Madoka and Homura have gotten married and had two daughters, as have Kyouko and Sayaka :) This fan fiction is about them and their new lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I can't believe I never posted this here. Or that I never finished it years ago. But I finally did (four years later, GREAT JOB, STRUMPET ^^;), so here it is.

"Takara, come back here!" Madoka called cheerfully from the kitchen as her five-year-old daughter ran outside. The verdant grass sparkled with remnants of morning dew, and the silver ladle in Takara's hand glinted in the sun. Takara then turned and sprinted toward the door, her hair flowing in the wind, the same cotton candy hue as Madoka's. Madoka also noted a sparkle of innocence and hope in Takara's muted violet eyes, that were much like those of Madoka's wife, Homura.  
  
Takara held out the ladle to her mother. Madoka grinned. "Thanks, sweetie." She took the ladle and stroked her daughter's hair. Takara ran to the low  _kotatsu_  table as Madoka poured the piping hot noodle soup into a bowl for her, delicate wisps of steam rising from it. She set the bowl on the table for Takara and called up the stairs to her second daughter, "Ena, lunchtime!"  
  
Little footsteps thundered down the stairs. Madoka turned and smiled, but then Ena yelled, "MAMA, HELP!!"  
  
Madoka looked down and noticed a trail of blood running down Ena's leg from her knee down to her foot and onto the floor. There were drops of blood on the stairs, too.  
  
Madoka screamed, scooped up Ena, picked up the phone with her other hand, and frantically punched in Homura's cell phone number. Fear gripped her with each ring of the phone.  
  
Hearing her wife's silvery ringtone, Homura sighed and picked up the phone. "What is it, Madoka?" she asked flatly.  
  
"HOMURA-CHAN!!!  **HELP!!!!!!**  Ena must have gotten a cut or something, SHE'S BLEEDING SO MUCH!!!!"  
  
 _I knew I shouldn't have left the door open while shaving..._  Homura thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Madoka.  _Calm down._  Just run Ena's leg under cold water and put a band-aid on it."  
  
"Ok! Thank you!"  
  
"I love you," Homura said, more softly.  
  
"I love you too!" Madoka replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Madoka hung up, and with that, she threw Ena into the sink, turned the water on and ran it until every trace of blood was gone, then dried off Ena's leg, and carried her upstairs.  
  
"I wanted to shave my legs like Mama..." Ena said, in reference to Homura.  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know."  
  
Homura had looked at the picture of Madoka on her phone for a few moments after she hung up. Madoka had answered the phone sounding very frightened and panicked, but in the contact photo of her on Homura's phone, she was smiling as if trying to hold in her happiness, with a soft rosy blush dusting her cheeks. It had been taken on the day of their wedding. Madoka wore a pearl necklace and strapless dress of a very light shade of pink. There were two pink roses with bows on the skirt, and ruffles underneath it. She held a bouquet of yellow roses, daisies, and small pink carnations with a purple ribbon. Her hair was in an updo on her head, with a silver tiara and a veil that looked so ethereal on her, like a halo. Homura had worn a sleeveless white dress with white gloves and held a bouquet of purple roses and little white flowers. She wore her hair in a bun with two strands framing her face, and a crown of tiny yellow roses on her head with her veil. It had been by far the most joyful day of Homura's life. She felt so much relief after repeating time for eight years, every time failing to protect her beloved Madoka, until Madoka used her wish to kill all witches before they were born and restore hope to all magical girls throughout time, becoming a holy goddess in the process and having to leave Homura all alone. Eventually Homura had become a demon, rewriting the Law of the Cycle and having Madoka live as a normal girl. Now she could finally live in happiness with the one she loved so much, and they had two daughters. It almost felt too good to be true.  
  
Homura wiped away a joyful tear that had rolled down her cheek at the thought, and got back to work on the computer in her cubicle. She had a tendency to daydream about Madoka for most of her work day, and had been lectured by her boss a few times about it. Homura worked, while Madoka stayed at home and looked after their daughters. Madoka's mother, Junko, was a smart and successful businesswoman, and had indignantly pushed Madoka to get a job, but being a housewife suited Madoka just fine, and she enjoyed it. She seemed to be following in her father's footsteps. In the times where Homura had gone back in time and arrived at Madoka's house in the delivery box, she had often seen Tomohisa wearing an apron and cooking or cleaning the house. Junko was also a surrogate mom to Homura, and pressured her to get a better job. Homura rolled her eyes at the thought.  
  
That evening, Homura arrived home from work to Takara's and Ena's arms around her waist. "Mama!" they cried cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, girls." Homura reached down and ruffled her daughters' hair.  
  
"Hi, honey! How was work?" Madoka asked from where she stood at the kitchen stove, in a little pink apron.  
  
"It was good," Homura said, as if reading the line from a script. Though she had a rough day every now and then, she didn't hate work. She simply thought it was boring. But she allowed herself a smile now that she was home to Madoka and her daughters.  
  
She knelt in front of Ena. "Your mama told me that you tried to shave your legs today. Did something happen?"  
  
Ena pointed down at her leg, where there were three band-aids on top of what was probably a tiny nick.  
  
"Come here, sweetie pie." Homura picked Ena up, carried her to the table, and placed her on her lap. "Listen. Shaving isn't for little girls. It's for grown-ups like your mama and me. You're far too young for shaving. A razor is not a toy. It's a tool for shaving that can be dangerous if you don't use it the right way. I don't want you to touch it again."  
  
Ena nodded and Homura kissed her head.  
  
"Enough of that," Madoka chided playfully, bringing four bowls of  _oden_  to the table in her oven mitts. "Let's eat!"  
  
"Eww, I don't like that!" Takara protested.  
  
"You have to eat your veggies, Takara," Madoka insisted. "You have to at least try it."  
  
Madoka sat between Homura and Ena and they ate. Ena stared at the  _oden_  for a few moments, but bravely took a bite and continued eating. Homura noticed for a while, however, that Takara was obstinately refusing to eat.  
  
Homura stared ominously down at Takara, a shadow over her face. "Eat it," she commanded.  
  
Takara looked at her nervously, then started shoveling down the  _oden_.  
  
"Homura-chan, I don't think you have work tomorrow?" Madoka piped.  
  
"I don't," Homura replied with a tiny smile.  
  
Madoka beamed upon seeing it.  
  
Homura looked at the girls. "Would you two like to see Aunt Mami again sometime?"  
  
Madoka put her spoon down. "Sayaka and Kyoko are having Mami over on Sunday," she told Homura. Then she faced the girls. "But maybe we could invite your grandma over."  
  
"Grandmaaaaaa!!!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
Homura smiled at their excitement, but was a little bothered by that. She knew Junko would want Takara and Ena to grow up into strong and independent women. That raised some suspicion in her mind of Junko's perspective of her marriage to Madoka. She seemed angry about Madoka being a housewife, and tended to badger Homura to get a better job. Maybe Homura could get a pay raise...but she worried about Junko thinking that she was lazy or a slacker or incompetent...or not a good wife or provider to Madoka...or not a good mother.  
  
Madoka gently touched Homura's cheek. "Are you ok, Homura-chan?"  
  
Homura expected the usual carefree happiness on Madoka's face, but when she looked, she saw genuine concern and worry.  
  
Homura smiled sadly. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Are you ok, Mama?" Ena asked.  
  
Homura smiled, happily this time. "I'm ok, honey." She squeezed Ena's hand. She never wanted her daughters to share her sadness, and especially not the despair she had felt before. No one deserved to feel that way. She wanted to protect her daughters. She wanted to be a good mother.  
  
~  
  
Later, Homura read a book on the bed in her and Madoka's room while Madoka put the girls to bed. Madoka came in after and knelt on the bed next to Homura.  
  
"Is something wrong, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.  
  
Homura looked at her. She wore a pink silk nightgown and her hair was loose around her.  
  
Feeling a heaviness in her chest, Homura lowered her eyes. "Your mom...wants you to work instead of staying at home and...she wants me to get a better job. That really worries me. I don't want her to think I'm not a good wife to you...or not a good mother to Takara and Ena...I really need this,  _us_ , to work out --"  
  
Madoka reached under Homura's chin and tilted her head up. "It will be all right, I promise. My mom does want me to have a job and contribute to society and all of that, but I do that by raising children. She wants that for me because I'm her daughter, and...she wants you to have a better job because she loves you. You're like a second daughter to her." Madoka smiled. "Come here." She pulled Homura into a hug, and Homura hugged back tightly, feeling Madoka's silk nightgown crinkle in her hands and Madoka's hand stroking her black hair.  
  
Homura blushed a little. "I think of you most of the time I'm at work and I get distracted sometimes, so I think it will be a while before I get a promotion, or even a pay raise..."  
  
Madoka grinned and pulled back to give Homura a little peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed now."  
  
They got under the covers and Madoka turned off the lamp next to her. Homura leaned into her pillow and closed her eyes. It had been a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm still really shocked and embarrassed about having started this story FOUR YEARS AGO, wrote 2 chapters, intended to write more but then basically abandoned it, and only wrapped it up now. Wow ^^; Anyways, here's Kyoko and Sayaka :)

The restaurant that Kyoko managed was not open today, so Kyoko was laying on the couch in front of the TV, channel-surfing, slightly bored, while Sayaka made lunch for their girls, Akane and Fumiko.  
  
Akane bounced onto the couch next to her cherry-haired mother, the cushion jumping beneath Kyoko.  
  
Akane was a beautiful girl, with the same fiery hair color as Kyoko, and aquamarine eyes like Sayaka's. This was also the stone nested in Kyoko's wedding ring, which glinted in the sunlight pouring into the room. Kyoko smiled and kissed it before looking over at her daughter and running a hand through her hair. "Hey, sweetie."  
  
Kyoko leaned back and looked over at her wife, her eyes shining, and Sayaka smiled back warmly at her from the kitchen.   
  
Sayaka's short hair was the color of cotton candy like Madoka's, but it was light blue instead of pink. It had always reminded Kyoko of the sky. Fumiko's long blue hair was in a braid, that looked graceful and pretty. Sayaka thought to herself, Fumiko's eyes were the same blazing red as her mother Kyoko's irises, which had always captivated Sayaka, and the same as the flaming garnet stone in Sayaka's wedding ring.  
  
Sayaka felt her wife's long, soft hair brush her neck as Kyoko hugged her from behind and started sensually kissing her neck.  
  
"Kyoko-chan..." Sayaka admonished, tilting her head away. "The girls will see."  
  
"They went outside," Kyoko murmured softly, turning Sayaka around and pressing her against the counter before crushing Sayaka's lips against hers. Sayaka wrapped her arms around her wife, who slipped one arm around Sayaka's waist and grasped the back of her head in her other hand, holding her more tightly as they kissed. Kyoko then swung her leg around Sayaka, standing on her toes to lean in further. Sayaka's hand slid down to grasp Kyoko's thigh. Sayaka was intimately familiar with this side of Kyoko; she knew very well that Kyoko loved passionately.  
  
Then they heard a distant giggle.  
  
Kyoko opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to see Akane and Fumiko watching from the window, grinning impishly.  
  
"You're just in time, girls! Lunch is ready!" Sayaka called, casually shoving Kyoko away.  
  
Sayaka scooped the grilled cheese sandwiches, now slightly overcooked, out of the pan and onto plates, which she set on the table. But only Fumiko was there. Akane was missing.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Sayaka asked Fumiko sternly.  
  
Fumiko shrugged her little shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly distraught with worry, Sayaka rushed outside. Kyoko followed behind her, a look of concern on her face as well.  
  
"Aka-chan! Aka-chan!" Sayaka called. "Aka-chan..."  
  
Kyoko heard a sob in Sayaka's voice that time. "Hey, baby, come here." She pulled Sayaka into her arms, stroking her hair and kissing her teary cheek. Then she pulled back and wiped away Sayaka's tears. "She couldn't have gone far. I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes. Let's go back inside."  
  
"But --" Sayaka started to protest, but Kyoko gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Sayaka," she said firmly, looking in Sayaka's eyes. Then she said more gently, "Trust me."  
  
"Ok," Sayaka conceded. Kyoko took her hand and led her back inside.  
  
Just as she had predicted, a few minutes later, Akane bounded into the house.  
  
"Where were you?" Sayaka shouted. "You had me worried sick--"  
  
"Look what I found!" Akane interrupted, holding up her cupped palms to show a gray tree frog in them.  
  
Sayaka stepped back. "Honey, take that outside--"  
  
"Let me see!" Kyoko eagerly rushed over to get a better look at the frog.  
  
"It took me forever to get him," Akane said.  
  
"I could tell," Sayaka grumbled. "Take that outside before it jumps out of your hands and wrecks everything in the house. Your Aunt Mami is coming over in an hour."  
  
Kyoko chuckled. "It's just a frog, Sayaka."  
  
Sayaka sighed. "I want it out of the house, Akane."  
  
"Ok, Mama," Akane replied, and went outside to put the frog back.  
  
Kyoko gave Sayaka her _You-need-to-let-loose-a-little_ look. Sayaka had been given it often. She frowned back at her wife, but...oh, if that smirk didn't make her melt.  
  
"I love you, Kyoko," Sayaka nearly whispered.  
  
Kyoko grinned. "I love you too, babe...even more than pocky."  
  
She draped her arms around Sayaka's shoulders, and Sayaka held her tightly around the waist as they kissed.


End file.
